1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a receiving device, and more particularly to a receiving device that is capable of receiving information transmitted from an external transmission device such as a remote controller and operates based on the received information.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, a remote controller provided with a plurality of keys may sometimes suffer failures of frequently used keys. In order to solve such a problem, the functions associated with the keys may be changed in the remote controller.
A technique for changing functions associated with keys in a remote controller is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 2001-359179 (document 1) wherein the functions associated with the keys on the remote controller are displayed on a monitor on the side of a receiving device that receives a signal output by the remote controller, so that the user operates a key associated with a desired function with reference to the display image on the monitor.
Japanese Patent Laying-Open Nos. 7-95662 (document 2) and 6-189374 (document 3) disclose a technique for changing functions associated with keys by executing, at a remote controller, a process of changing a correspondence between keys and signals output to a receiving device.
It cannot be said, however, that the technique disclosed in document 1 is a technique that compensates for a function of a defective key on a remote controller with the other key or the like thereby eliminating the need to use the defective key. In other words, it is hard to say that this technique perfectly accommodates key defects in a remote controller.
Furthermore, documents 2 and 3 appear to increase the functions to be provided on a remote controller, resulting in increased size and poor operability of the remote controller. Moreover, when the remote controller suffers a key defect, the process of changing the correspondence between keys and output signals must be performed with the defective key left as it is, which is far from user-friendly.